concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Traffic
Line-UP: April 1967 to January 1969 *Steve Winwood - organ,guitar,bass,piano,harpsichord,percussion,vocals *Jim Capaldi - drums, percussion, vocals *Chris Wood - flute, saxophone, organ, vocals *Dave Mason - guitar, meletron, sitar, tambura, shakkai, bass, vocals *(in and out of the band) quit 12/67, rejoined 5/68, quit 10/68 LIVE SHOW: September 5, 1967 Stockholm, Sweden (a4) Giving To You (a4) Smiling Phases (a4) Coloured Rain (a4) Hole In My Shoe (a4) Feelin' Good (a4) Paper Sun (a4) Dear Mr. Fantasy LIVE SHOW: September 12, 1967 Konserthuset, Stockholm, Sweden Giving To You Smiling Phases Coloured Rain Hole In My Shoe Feelin' Good Paper Sun Dear Mr. Fantasy September 24, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG RADIO SESSION: September 25, 1967 Top Gear, BBC Maida Vale 4, London, ENG (recorded: September 25, 1967, broadcast: October 1, 1967) Smiling Phases A House For Everyone Hole In My shoe (60's At The Beeb) Coloured Rain Paper Sun Mr. Fantasy LIVE SHOW: October 10, 1967 ABC Cinema, Croydon, ENG LIVE SHOW: October 28, 1967 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG LIVE SHOW: October 29, 1967 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG LIVE SHOW: October 30, 1967 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG LIVE SHOW: November 1, 1967 Empire Theatre, Liverpool, ENG LIVE SHOW: November 3, 1967 Granada Cinema, Kingston upon Thames, ENG LIVE SHOW: November 4, 1967 Granada Cinema, Walthamstow, ENG LIVE SHOW: November 5, 1967 Theatre Royal, Nottingham, ENG LIVE SHOW: November 6, 1967 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG LIVE SHOW: November 8, 1967 Granada Cinema, Kettering, ENG LIVE SHOW: November 9, 1967 Granada Cinema, Maidstone, ENG LIVE SHOW: November 10, 1967 Adelphi Cinema, Slough, ENG LIVE SHOW: November 14, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG RADIO SESSION: December 11, 1967 Top Gear, BBC Studio 1, 201 Piccadilly, London, ENG (recorded: December 11, 1967, broadcast: December 24, 1967) Here We Go Round The Mulberry Bush Heaven Is In Your Mind No Face, No Name, No Number Dealer Hope I Never Find Me There 1968 January 30, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG RADIO SESSION: February 26, 1968 Top Gear, BBC Studio 1, 201 Piccadilly, London, ENG (p8) (recorded: February 26, 1968, broadcast: March 3, 1968) Heaven Is In Your Mind No Face, No Name, No Number Roamin' Thru The Gloamin' With 40,000 Headmen Blindman Mr. Fantasy VIDEO SESSION: February 1968 Beat Club TV (broadcast March 9, 1968) Here We Go Round the Mulberry Bush March 14, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by H.P. Lovecraft, Blue Cheer, Mother Earth & Penny Nichols) March 15-16, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supported by H.P. Lovecraft, Blue Cheer) March 18, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA March 21, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Moby Grape, with Lemon Pipers & Spirit) March 22-23, 1968 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (supporting Moby Grape, with Lemon Pipers & Spirit) March 29-30, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service & Crumbs) April 6, 1968 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA April 7, 1968 Whisky-A-Go-Go, Los Angeles, CA April 12-13, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (12th) The Jagged Edge, (13th) The Ashmollyan Quintet, Panic & The Pack) April 26-27, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Blue Cheer & Iron Butterfly) May 8, 1968 Tivoli Gardens, Copenhagen, DEN May 14, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG RADIO SESSION: June 24, 1968 Top Gear, BBC Studio 1, 201 Piccadilly, London, ENG (recorded: June 24, 1968, broadcast: June 30, 1968) You Can All Join In Who Knows What Tomorrow May Bring? Feelin' Alright Pearly Queen RADIO SESSION: July 15, 1968 Saturday Club, BBC Paris Cinema, Lower Regent Street, London, ENG (recorded: July 15, 1968, broadcast: July 20, 1968) Who Knows What Tomorrow May Bring? Pearly Queen You Can All Join In Feelin' Alright July 26, 1968 Hyde Park, London, ENG Intro Heaven Is In Your Mind You Can All Join In Who Knows What Tomorrow... Feelin' Alright Don't Be Sad No Face, No Name, No Number Dear Mr. Fantasy Coloured Rain 40,000 Headmen Dear Mr. Fantasy July 27, 1968 Middle Earth, London, ENG August 5, 1968 Stockholm, Sweden (alternate sources list this as Grona Gund, Copenhagen, Denmark) Intro Heaven Is In Your Mind You Can All Join In Who Knows What Tomorrow... Feelin' Alright Don't Be Sad No Face, No Name, No Number Dear Mr. Fantasy Coloured Rain 40,000 Headmen Dear Mr. Fantasy September 3, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG September 20, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY Pearly Queen instrumental Heaven Is In Your Mind Feelin' Alright Don't Be Sad 40,000 Headmen No Face, No Name, and No Number Feeling Good Who Know What Tomorrow May Bring? Dear Mr Fantasy September 21, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY April 20, 1970 Roundhouse, London, ENG ("Pop Proms" supported by Mott The Hoople, Bronco & If) June 25, 1970 Hofheinz Pavilion, Houston TX (supported by Mountain & Mott The Hoople) June 29, 1970 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Big Brother & Wishful Thinking) June 30-July 2, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA November 10-11, 1970 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA (supported by Hammer) February 9-10, 1973 Academy Of Music, New York City, NY (supported by John Martyn & Free)